Ellipses
by Forlay
Summary: An Animorphs parody of sorts. Forlay seeks revenge...


#  Ellipses

##  By: Forlay

###  Prologue

    "Gosh darn it! Not again!!!" Forlay shouted as she read the latest self insertion author fic. Once again, these psycho authors had taken it into their heads that she and Aniblaire made a cute couple. "Where do they get this idea?" Suddenly, one of Forlay's infamous, absolutely insane, story ideas popped into her head.   
    "Yes, oh yes," she said quietly as she opened her word processor. "That would due quite nicely..."

###  Chapter One

    It was a lazy day for the more-or-less-Animorphs. They'd gotten a well deserved break today, so they decided to just hang out in the barn. Not only had they recently hurt the Yeerks, but it looked like this would be a day free of those cursed fan fic writers.   
    "No, do _not_ mention that title in my presence, Marco," Rachel said when he brought up that fact. "We've gotten way too many visits from them lately. I mean, it's one thing to use us in fan fics, so long as they don't get...ah...carried away, but when they decide to drop in out of the blue..." she shook her head, unable to complete the thought.   
    < Um, this is bad, > Tobias announced suddenly.   
    "What?" Jake asked.   
    < I think we have a...person that Rachel doesn't want us to mention. >   
    Everybody's face paled at that news. They remained like that untill the fan fic author had entered the barn.   
    "Hello?" she asked, entering.   
    Rachel was the first to snap out of her horror. In a flash, she had the new girl pinned to the floor. "You. You are going to go back to whatever plane of existence you people come from and leave us alone for one day!"   
    "Rachel!" Cassie cried, trying to pull her best friend off the girl. She hated fan fic authors as much as the next person, but this was a bit extreme.   
    "Rachel, please, let me up," the author said calmly. "I come in peace, I have a...proposition for all of you."   
    Marco looked at the girl dubiously, "You mean, you aren't going to use some omnipotent powers you people are always bragging about to throw Rachel against a wall or something?"   
    "No. But I won't hesitate to use them on you."   
    "_What_ do all of you people have against me?!"   
    The author shrugged, "I don't know. Personally, I just think you're fun to pick on. That and I'm sure it gets me into Rachel's good graces."   
    Rachel decided she liked this girl and helped her up. "Thanks," the author said. "I'm Forlay, by the way." She promptly found herself back on the floor again, thanks to Rachel.   
    "I now know what a yo-yo feels like," Forlay moaned.   
    "There is no way I'm going to put up being in a self insertion story by you," Rachel said. "You've done enough with me in regular stories without trying to blow me up, or something equally weird you people do in these stories."   
    "Rachel, I'm not going to do _anything_ to you! I need your guys' help!"   
    "With what?" Jake asked.   
    "You all know Aniblaire, right?"   
    Rachel shuddered. "There's another author I don't like too much. He's not gonna show up in here, is he?"   
    "I'm not planning on it. Anyways, a bunch of the authors out there have decided he and I make a...cute couple. Rachel, Marco, you should be able to sympathize with this. How do you think all those Rachel/Marco fics got out there?"   
    "You're guilty of writing those, too, Forlay," Rachel warned.   
    "_Once_. And I had a bit of you and Tobias in the end of it so nobody minded! Can I get on with the story please?! I _do _have omnipotent powers and if I need to I'm not afraid to use them!" There was a pause while Forlay regained her composure. "_Thank _you. Anyways, as I was saying, I have a proposition for all of you. You know Aniblaire--" Rachel and Tobias tensed. "Geez, you two! Chill! He's not here, nor will he be here, I promise!" Another pause. "Okay, we'll try this again. As you've probably noticed from some of those 'parody' fics out there, certain authors have decided the two of us make a cute couple--"   
    "But you do," Marco interjected, forgetting for a moment he was talking to someone who had the power of life and death over him. Forlay gave a slight wave of her hand and Marco was tied to a chair, his mouth duct taped shut   
    Forlay sighed. "_So_ much better! Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at Marco for effect, "No matter how 'cute' we look together, neither of us appreciate the references. We're just _friends_!!! As much as I'd love to take care of these authors myself, I need your guys' help."   
    "Why?" Cassie asked.   
    "It says here in the Fan Fic Writer's Handbook..." she took a small black book out of the bag she had slung over her shoulder and flipped through a few pages. "On page 1,313, Paragraph two, subsection nine, that 'No omnipotent author or V.I.W. (Very Important Writer) can kill/harm/maim any other omnipotent author, V.I.W. or a lesser author'."   
    "So who _can_ you hurt?" Rachel asked.   
    Forlay smiled innocently. "Our characters."   
    "Hey, I've seen writer's harm eachother before, though. What's up with that?" Jake asked.   
    Forlay shrugged. "They probably weren't unionized."   
    Marco mumbled something, but the tape kept him from being understood clearly.   
    < I have to admit I wouldn't mind taking out some much needed revenge on some of those authors out there... > Tobias said.   
    Rachel quickly jumped in with an agreement, as did the rest. Except Marco, who was still struggling to get the tape off his mouth.   
    "Nifty," Forlay said. "Here's my plan..."

###  Chapter Two

    "Do we _really_ have to bring other author's into this?" Rachel asked after Forlay finished with her plan. "I mean, in his last fic...heck, _all_ his fics, he has me die a horrible death! And keeps pairing me with Marco!"   
    "Rachel, yes, we need him. Besides, I promised him I'd let him help me with this."   
    "Yeah, just because you got a thank you at the end of the story where he had me die of the Plague," she muttered.   
    "Hey, it was a good idea!"   
    "He _killed_ me! And Tobias! And Ax!"   
    "You died saving the rest of the world!"   
    "What about the fic before that, he ran me over with a car! Just to watch me die!"   
    Forlay didn't have a good response to that, so she switched to a different line of thought. "Since we need to be out in the woods for the plan to work, we might as well meet him out there. And it'll give Rachel less time to kill him. That sound good to everyone?" They all nodded. "Good, let's go." They were just about to leave when they heard a scrabbling sound behind them, then something being knocked over. They turned around to see Marco, still tied to the chair, laying on his side. Forlay sighed, waved her hand, and Marco was free again. "But bug me and you're right back to being tied and gagged," she warned. Marco nodded silently. Once again, Forlay led them out of the barn and into the woods.   
    The Animorphs and Forlay soon reached the appointed place in the woods. "Here goes nothin'," Forlay said under her breath. She didn't have much experience transporting people other than characters places, so what happened now was anybody's guess. She snapped her fingers three times quickly. Nothing happened. She tried it again. Nothing. She tried once more, snapping slowly, counting each snap. "One...two...three! WORK DARN  YOU!" Once again, nothing happened.   
    "_Now_ I'm getting mad..." she said as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a book 'Life's Little Instruction Book: the Fan Fic Writer Addition'. As the Animorphs wondered just how many different books Forlay carried around in that bag, she was flipping through the index trying to find a solution to the hiccup in her powers. "Okay, 'What To Do When Your Powers Aren't Working.' For leaving...for going...ah! 'For bringing other people in: If snapping hasn't worked, try yelling at your powers for them to work.' Did that. 'If your powers still refuse to work, call tech support.' What if I don't _want_ to call tech support?! 'Then you're out of luck?!' I don't _think_ so! Darn union instruction books...anyways...what else could work?"   
    "Do you have to say a magic word or something?" Marco asked helpfully, then realized that may constitute as 'bugging' Forlay, and quickly covered his mouth.   
    "What a stupid idea. There has to be something...hey, maybe there's a magic word!" Marco rolled his eyes. How big did these author's have to build their egos? He hadn't met one yet that had a nice sized ego. Like his.   
    Forlay was flipping through the index of the instruction book again. "Magic words...Bipidi-Bopidy-Boo...Abracadabra...open sesame...last resort word...Okay, I think I'll go with that one." Once again, she snapped her fingers three times and said a word that can't be written in here as Forlay was determined to keep this a G rated fic.   
    There was a puff of over dramatic smoke as Forlay jumped up and down wildly, happy her powers worked. The smoke cleared after a moment, leaving a very bewildered Bob standing in the middle of the group of Animorphs.   
    "Hey, Bob!" Forlay greeted cheerfully.   
    "Forlay? Mind explaining just _what_ I'm doing here? Not that I mind...got me out of making dinner."   
    "Remember that little...situation I have with a few authors that I promised you could help me with? Now's the time."   
    "Situation...oh, yeah, the Aniblaire thing? Cool. What do ya' need me for?"   
    "Well, the plan is to lure a few of these authors here."   
    "There's only two. D.M.P. and Rb."   
    Forlay shrugged. "So? We can take care of every author who's put me and Aniblaire together at once. Is that a problem?"   
    "Not with me," Bob said complacently. "How're we going to get them here?"   
    "Think they'd like a party?"

###  Chapter Three

    Rb was sitting at her computer, reading through the reviews at FanFiction.Net. _Uh-oh_ she thought as she read one for 'A Lack of Cents'. _I guess Forlay doesn't like being mentioned with Aniblaire...oh, well. They make a cute couple. D.M.P. said so._   
    She finished reading the reviews, then went to check her e-mail quick. There was one message, from Bob Elder, the subject said 'PARTY!!!' Rb clicked on it.   
    " 'Rb and D.M.P.,' " she read aloud, " 'You're invited to a party that few authors have been invited to attend. The party's going to start as soon as you reply to this e-mail. Don't worry about how long or where it's going to be, we've got it all taken care of. --Bob.' Wonder who else is going? It's not much of a party if it's only three of us. Maybe someone else is taking care of the rest of the people. Oh, well." She clicked the reply button and sent off the e-mail to Bob saying she'd love to go to the party.   
_Meanwhile, at D.M.P.'s..._   
"Ooh, e-mail!" D.M.P. said excitedly when she saw the message from Bob. She read through his message quick."I love parties!" As she sent off the reply to Bob, she hoped that she could still attend, despite the fact she was still in the insane asylum.   
_Back in the woods with Forlay, Bob and the Animorphs..._   
"They both said yes!" Bob said once he received both e-mails.   
    "Great!" Forlay said. She gave a wave of her hand, and the small clearing was suddenly decorated for a party. "At least _that_ works," she muttered. "Now to bring the honored guests." She was just about to snap her fingers when she realized she should warn the Animorphs. "Rb and D.M.P are going to be here in a minute--"   
    "If your powers work," Rachel reminded her, knowing that Forlay wouldn't use her omnipotent powers on her.   
    Forlay glared at Rachel, "Yes, if my powers work. Anyways, hide. And for those of you who have problems with either of them, _please_ contain yourselves untill it's time to attack. Please?" Reluctantly, the Animorphs nodded. "Thank you," Forlay said politely.   
    Once the Animorphs were hidden, Forlay snapped her fingers three times, this time, the smoke appeared right away. Since two people had had to come this time, the smoke was unusually thick. By the time it had cleared, everyone was in a coughing fit. The two girls looked around confused once they could see again. "Where are we?" Rb asked.   
    "At the party," Bob said, standing up from where he'd been sitting at his laptop, which Forlay had popped into existance for him.   
    "Small party," D.M.P. observed.   
    "Oh, I think it's big enough," Forlay said innocently, making herself visible to the new comers for the first time.   
    D.M.P. began to look a bit nervous, but Rb didn't take notice. Her and Forlay went way back...well, not quite a year, ever since Forlay asked to write a sequel to 'The Night'. "Hey, Forlay! What's up? What's the party for?"   
    Forlay shrugged, keeping up the mask of innocence. "Just felt like inviting some authors who are V.I.W.'s in their own right to a party."   
    D.M.P.'s eyes lit up at the mention of V.I.W.'s. "You mean...you think I'm a V.I.W.?"   
    "Sure I do, D.M.P.!" Forlay said, leading her guests to seats at a table full of junk food. "Both of you have written some amazing stories. And, Rb, you _are_ the one who got me into the romance fic genre."   
    Rb rolled her eyes, it was an old argument. Forlay insisting Rb got her into romance, Rb denying it. But she wasn't here to argue. Forlay, a V.I.W. was calling her one! One doesn't pass up a moment like this, even if she'd considered herself a V.I.W. for a while.   
    "Help yourselves," Forlay said as she and Bob took seats opposite of Rb and D.M.P.   
    Forlay couldn't help but smile slightly to herself as D.M.P. and Rb dug into the food, not aware what fate held in store for them. D.M.P. began to reach for a dish of dark colored, cold food, but Forlay snatched it away. "This one's being saved for later," she improvised. Her plan had nearly been ruined, she thought as she arranged the place card in front of the dish, 'Revenge-a dish best served cold'.   
    Before long, the four authors had eaten every scrap of food on the table-save the dish of Revenge.   
    "When do we get to eat that?" D.M.P. asked. "It looks almost like the food they serve in the asylum, which is actually pretty good, although it's an acquired taste.   
    Forlay glanced discretely into the woods where the Animorphs had hidden and nodded slightly, this was their cue.   
    "Hi, Rb," Rachel said, as she was the first to emerge. Rb's mouth dropped open. "Rachel!"   
    Rachel laughed, as much amused at Rb's reaction as the thought of the chaos that was to ensue. "That's me."   
    D.M.P. and Rb continued to be shocked as the rest of the Animorphs entered the clearing.   
    "Hey, where's Ax?" D.M.P. asked when she realized the Andalite wasn't coming.   
    "Uh...he's...watching _The Young and the Restless_," Forlay said quickly. "You know how he loves his soaps." D.M.P. nodded understandingly.   
    "How'd you arrange this, Forlay?" Rb asked.   
    "I have connections."   
    "Ah."   
    "Hey, do we get to eat that now?" D.M.P. "The guests of honor are here."   
    "No, D.M.P., we aren't the guests of honor, that's you two," Marco said. "Forlay planned this entire party for you two to welcome you two the league of V.I.W.'s."   
    "And you agreed to this?" D.M.P. asked dubiously.   
    "Why wouldn't we?" Cassie asked. "I mean, what you two have done to us only happened in stories, right? No hard feelings for something that doesn't actually happen."   
    < Yeah, > Tobias agreed. < Besides, Forlay's done worse stuff than you, and this was all her idea. >   
    "Funny," Forlay said dryly. "Anyways, I know you five have stuff to be doing, so I'll let you go." The Animorphs and authors said good bye to eachother and the Animorphs left through the woods.   
    "_Now_--"   
    "Yes, D.M.P.," Forlay said patronizingly. "_Now_ you can have this." She scooped out the blackish-blue, nearly frozen glop onto D.M.P.'s and Rb's plates. Neither looked terribly excited to eat it, but figured it must be some sort of rite of passage to become a V.I.W.   
    Forlay and Bob watched eagerly as the two nieve authors began to eat. when they were about halfway through, Forlay motioned to the Animorphs, who hadn't gone far when they left, just far enough to morph their battle morphs and not be seen. They entered the clearing again, making as much noise as possible.   
    Marco and Rachel, being the only two who were in a morph with anything resembling arms, grabbed D.M.P. and Rb and held the struggling girls.   
    "What's going on?!" Rb demanded, trying to get out of Rachel's grasp.   
    "Just a bit of revenge," Forlay said sweetly. By the blank looks on the faces of Rb and D.M.P., it was a safe bet they didn't understand _what_ the omnipotent V.I.W. was talking about. "You guys just ate my homemade batch of revenge."   
    "Revenge is a dish best served cold, after all," Bob supplied.   
    "Why do you want revenge on _us_?" D.M.P. asked. "And why did you drag our heroes into this?"   
    < Don't try to suck up, D.M.P., > Marco said. < We needed a bit of revenge ourselves. Forlay just presented the opportunity. >   
    "She's a V.I.W., she could do something horrible to us herself!"   
    "I'm unionized," Forlay said. "I can't do anything to you guys."   
    "Remind me not to join your union," Rb muttered.   
    "But it's got great benefits. And it gives me the right to use whatever means necessary, so long as I don't break union rules, to seek revenge."   
    "Do we get that right?" D.M.P. whispered to Rb. Rb shook her head. "Darn."   
    "As for _why_ I want to seek revenge on you guys...both of you have made...how should I phrase this...remarks about me and Aniblaire which I just didn't like."   
    "But you guys look so _cute_ together!" D.M.P. protested.   
    < Not a good thing to say to this girl, > Marco said. < I don't think she's stable. > Unfortunately for him, Forlay's omnipotent powers allowed for her to hear his thought speech. She swiftly proceeded to take away his ability to thought speak, leaving him mute.   
    "No matter how cute we look, it's wrong to mess with highly respected authors like that!"   
    "It's not like I actually _said_ anything..." Rb said.   
    "It's more of what you _didn't_ say. You both used the stupid ellipse things to connect me, and action, and Aniblaire, that's more than enough for me!"   
    < Can we get this over with soon? > Rachel asked. < My arms are getting tired. Carry out your revenge and get this over with! >   
    "Impatient, aren't we?" Forlay observed. "Fine. Rachel, Marco? Drop 'em." Rb and D.M.P. abruptly found themselves sitting on the ground.   
    "Ouch," D.M.P. muttered.   
    "Bob, the rope please?" Bob handed Forlay a piece of rope, which she used to tie Rb and D.M.P. together, back to back.   
    "Now, I want the two of you to sit there, quietly, and try and come up with some semblance of a story plot," Forlay told them sternly. The bound authors wondered what sort of deranged revenge Forlay had thought up, but decided it was best to do what she told them.   
    "There's...nothing," Rb said after a moment, not really believing it. "I can't think of any new plots. I can't even remember the plots of the stories I'm working on right now!"   
    D.M.P. got a panic-stricken look on her face, "Me neither! Forlay! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"   
    Forlay and Bob were nearly in convulsions with laughter, as were the now-demorphed Animorphs. It was always fun for them to watch a writer suffer. "The Revenge I had you eat," Forlay said between gasps. "Had a bunch of special ingredients, including such evil foods as Spam," she paused to laugh again. "And the particular blend of ingredients deadens your creative powers!"   
    "You...you couldn't! Wouldn't!" Rb said.   
    "Oh, but I could and I did," Forlay said, beginning to sober up. "Now, I'm going to let you two go and send you back to your various places of residence and let you think about the anguish you put people like me and Aniblaire through when you make cracks like that in your story." She waved her hand and the rope tying up Rb and D.M.P. disappeared. They looked about ready to cry. Forlay almost took pity on them and restored their powers. Almost. She snapped five times, the combination to send someone away, and sent the two away in a flash of light.   
    Once everyone could see again, Forlay and Bob bid good bye to the Animorphs, who went off to enjoy the rest of their Yeerk free day.   
    "Don't you think perhaps taking away their powers was a bit harsh?" Bob asked once they were gone.   
    "No. It'll only last for a day, at the most, but they didn't need to know that."

###  Epilogue

    Forlay was the last author to return home. Bob had had to be returned before her, or risk being stuck in the woods for awhile. Once she was sure he wasn't lost somewhere, she sent herself home.   
    As soon as she was there she quickly logged on to her computer and began looking at the newest fan fics at FanFiction.Net. She began to read, and came across the all too familiar ellipses. "Oh boy."

_Author's Notes: Sorry D.M.P and Rb, I just had to do this, it's been driving me crazy(er)!!!_


End file.
